Beyond the Door
by Odair 'n Mellark
Summary: Demitra Nicole Mirez. 19 years old, studying psychology at UCL. Has a completely rich father. Choi Hyunwoo. 17 years old. Born from South Korean parents; he is fluent in both Korean and English. Both completely different people; both with much darker stories than it may first appear. When they both encounter the Doctor, will their darker sides emerge for the world to see?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there strangers! Welcome to our brand new fanfic. This is our first fanfic on this account and the first time ever writing together. We hope you enjoy this little project me and Mellark are working on. I'll post the rules for it down at the bottom of the chapter but if for some unforeseen reason it is not posted there, the rules are also posted on our profile. If you would like any more information, feel free to pm us or review any questions. Thank you and we hope you enjoy!**

~ Odair (Odair 'n Mellark)

* * *

**Chapter One- Demitra's Story**

There's one thing that unites us all. Every single one of us. Whatever happens, whatever we've been through, every single one of us has a story to tell. Whatever we do, we're all stories in the end. Don't pretend it's not true; there's one within all of us. Every one of them is different of course. Some are long; some are short. Some are happy; some are sad. Some end in happy ever after; some end in shining pools of warm, wet blood.

My story? Well... that ones a little different. A little more complicated than most. Most stories are similar in that nothing strange or mysterious happens. Nothing out of our perception of that modern society would question. Of course, there are a few, much like mine, which are divergent. That's where everything gets a little...tricky. That's when everything collapses, when everything stops making sense.

So are you sure you want to hear it? Because once you do there is no going back, no denying what you've heard. There will be no forgetting. Once you learn about my story, you can never unlearn it. So make your decision. Turn back now while you still can, retain the small ounce of normalcy you still have. Live your life not having to worry about my story. Live your life as if this never happened, like you never even found this.

Let's see then... what should I call my lovely little tale? What? Every story needs a name. You can't have a story with no name, it would be like a song without melody or a butterfly without wings . It just wouldn't seem right. I think I'll call this one... beyond the door.

Are you ready? Then let me tell you a story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! That was just a short introduction to the story, well...it isn't really much of an introduction. I just felt like writing that and decided it sort of fit the beginning to my part of this tale. I hope you enjoyed it and please stick around, Mellark's part will be up soon and so will the continuation of my tale.**

**One final thing before I say goodbye until the next chapter, here is some information about our project:**

**About our 'project'**

**Me and Mellark attempting a joint fanfiction, however there is a slight twist.**

**We each think up a character. (an OC)**

**We think of a general plot line together, however from then on, we are on our own.**

**We will each write chapters from our characters point of view, following the plot line.**

**We are not allowed to talk to each other about the chapters.**

**The only way we will know what the other person has written is once the chapter is posted.**

**This way, we are pretty much as in the dark as the readers throughout the story.**

**Tenchu!**

**~ Odair (aka TheGirlWithTheHeadphones)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey guise! I had some trouble uploading this chapter so that's why it's up a little big late. All I'm going to say is ****_ALWAYS SAVE YOUR WORK!_********and don't switch tabs on google chrome... It messes shiz up! So yeah, just so you're clear this chapter is going to be written by me, Mellark, and will be from a different character's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Annyeonghi gyeseyo!**

**-Mellark**

**DISCLAIMER!: I, nor my... Err... ****_associate?.._**** own doctor who or any items and characters that may appear in the doctor who series. :P Kamsahamnida!**

Beyond the Door

Chapter 2

Choi Jeon Hyunwoo. That's me. Not to sound self centred or anything, but, to be honest, it's probably the best place to start. Me. I'm seventeen years old and I guess you could say I'm a lost soul (alternatively, lost _cause_). My life is a wreck right now. I'm just living in my poor-excuse-for-a-mother's house doing nothing. Just living. I'm currently in sixth form at _Huntington Academy: School Of Boring, Pointless Tasks That Will In No Way Aid You In The Future._ But other than that? Nothing. No job on the side, so I'm stuck, once again, inside. It's not like I could actually get a job. I couldn't care less. My mother has said, on countless occasions, that I can stay living here as long as I want/need (and god knows I _want_ to stay here). I suppose it's how she's trying to say sorry. I will never forgive her though. (She'd only stop trying to win me back is if I ate bread on exam day, closed the doors and windows and turned a fan on right in her face!). So now, I have zero motivation to do anything but stay in my room all day watching the rain pour down outside.

"Hyunwoo!" My mother calls from downstairs. I ignore her. She can die for all care. She has brought nothing but despair to my life. She calls again. Then two more times.

"Jurigaseyo!" I shout back at her. That shut her up. I should shout at her in English, y'know, just to make her feel even guiltier. But then the neighbours would end up saying something. At least she I talk Korean, they might think I'm asking her to make chips and gravy fro tea.

oh yeah, I'm Korean. Fluent in both Korean and English. That is the only thing I've got going for me in the form of 'skill' and 'ability'. My family, back in the days when it could be classified as such, moved to England just after I was born. That's when life went down hill, right from the beginning. But, oh no, I don't blame myself. As you may already suspect, I blame my witch of a mother, Ms Choi. (and how she would remind you that it's _Ms_.) Yep, 'Ms.' Just one of the daily reminders of one of the things she brutally took away from me. My father. Let's just say that she took an all too fond liking to some rather expensive soju and leave it at that. He left shortly after finding out about how much she'd spent. I missed him. A lot. But it wasn't all bad when he left though, I still had my older sister, Hyojin. 25 years old.

urgh... The place of learning. _School_. I can hear the cry of semi-adolescent girls already! If it wasn't bad enough, I have to wear my god damned Huntington uniform. usually sixth-formers get to wear non-uniform. But not Huntington. Nope. White shirt. Red striped tie. Grey trousers. Muddy, used-to-be-black shoes. Black blazer with the school's dumb red crest on it (I think there's meant to be a squirrel on it, but who knows!?)

I'm a ghastly sight to behold in the end with my scraggly black hair and too-small face. I smashed my mirror the other day because apparently I'm vain as heck! 7 years bad luck, psssshhhh! Things around here couldn't get much worse.

Let me just tell you right now how annoying it is trying to explain to people that thy should not be calling me Choi. My personal name is Hyunwoo. Choi is my family name. And if that doesn't confuse 'em enough, the pronunciation will! They always say Hun-woo. (Like, I understand the 'woo' bit because it's romanized that way, but since when did you lose the ability to pronounce the letter 'y'!?) It's pronounced Hyun-u. Or Hyun-oo if you'd prefer.

However, to avoid this, my sister told me that I should tell people to call me John. See, my middle name is Jeon (my dad's family name) and since that sounds kinda like the English name John people call me that instead. It's still annoying yelling every new person I meet (not that I meet many new people) but it's a hell of a lot easier that them calling me how knows what until they decide on calling me the asian kid.

I quite enjoy practical sciences as a subject. The experimenting with chemicals and whiz like that. I don't know why but I get a real kick out of it. I'm such a nerd I know! One time when I got back to the hell hole that is my mother's house, I started testing myself on chemicals and stuff. I did a few online quizzes in types of metal. 100% on all but one. Some stupid site that claimed _ Dalekanium _as a type of metal. But I've checked and Dalekanium does not exist. It isn't even listed as a 'rare-earth metal'.

As well as science, one part of my school day that puts a smile on my face, albeit a smile of sarcasm, is the existence of a certain Marzia Tyrell. A girl in my Modern Foreign Languages class. (Totally loves me) she's the only person who ha the ability and want to call me by my actual name. Plus she bothers to talk to me which is nice. I honestly do not have feelings for Marzia but it seems she has some sort of mission objective to 'see the other side of me' the supposed 'fun side'. It is effort wasted, however. Because of my mother I don't think I have a _fun_ side anymore. Marzia was talking with me the other day and she said something that stuck with me...

" Y'know, Hyunwoo, I will find your smile." (At which point I sarcastically smile) "your real smile, I mean, and if I can't, I _will_ find out what caused you to be such an emo!"

"I am not emo!"

"really?!"

"yes"

"that's a lie"

"go away, Marzia!"

"Hey now! I'm the only person who bothers to talk to you! I respect you so I expect the same in Return!"

"Whatever" I say dismissively

"okie dokie" she says way too happily

somehow I dont feel too eager about telling her about the fall of the person who was closest to me my whole life and the biggest betrayal the world has ever known. the thing that I will never forgive my mother for. never in a million lifetimes.

The death of my sister.

**A/N- hey guise! Thanks for reading my first chapter of the story. And as I type this, the clock strikes twelve and a new year is reached. HAPPY NEW YEAR MY BOWTIE LOVERS! i hope you have a great 2014 filled with fanfiction! **


End file.
